


Supporting Love

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [68]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Bullying, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, support system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Keith is known for being wonderful at helping his friends when they are upset. However, what happens when Keith gets upset or has a bad day?





	Supporting Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I don't mean to sound depressing but has Keith ever been so sad and depressed that he feels like he can't go on? If so, who was there to comfort him when he needed it most? I'm having bad anxiety right now and I wanted to know if he's gone through something like this and how he got through it. If you don't want to answer that's fine."

Some days were good. Some days were bad.

                This was just a fact of life for Keith. Thankfully more days were good rather than bad, but still when days got bad, they got real bad. Whether he felt overstimulated, crowded, exhausted or anxious (or usually of these emotions at once), bad days were never fun for Keith.

                In the beginning Shiro had been worried about Keith’s bad days, afraid that Keith was really upset. He’d almost gotten himself as worked up as Keith when his son first began to experience his bad days. However, over time Shiro began to understand what these bad days meant and how to go about them in order for Keith to feel better again. He did his damn best to try to avoid these bad days, and honestly if it wasn’t for Shiro, Keith probably would have had a ton more bad days. Shiro was good at learning how to prevent an anxiety attack, or when to leave when the people around Keith became too much, but he couldn’t prevent everything.

                So instead, Shiro learned how to help Keith deal with his bad days. He knew this wasn’t something Keith could just “get over” and stop. He knew all too well just how capable the human emotion was to cause you to want to do nothing.

                Over time, Shiro was thankful for all the help and support Keith got as others learned how to help with these bad days. Lance, Hunk, Pidge, even Allura and Coran all learned how to help Keith in their own ways. And help they did. Shiro knew that Keith appreciated everyone helping him, despite not being too vocal about it.

                In reality, all of the support brought tears to Shiro’s eyes when he thought about it.

x.V.x

                Shiro knew to not crowd or hover over Keith when he was having a bad day. He’d learned that fairly early on. Today had been a bad day, just a few weeks after he and Keith had agreed upon a sign telling Shiro that it was a bad day.

                Keith had woken up, given Shiro that sign and hid back under his covers.

                Despite his worry, Shiro had left Keith alone for an entire hour while he cooked breakfast. Shiro knew that Keith couldn’t lounge around in bed all day, and that wouldn’t help him. After making breakfast, Shiro set up the couch with several different types of pillows with different textures and piled a nest of blankets around them. He pulled over the coffee table and placed a rather large plate of food onto it. He kept half of the curtains closed and opened all the windows, but still kept half of the curtains opened to let in a bit of light. Once the room was set up and a few books had also been placed onto the table.

                Then he carefully made his way upstairs into Keith’s room. He kept the curtains closed and crept up to Keith’s bed, where he was buried under all of his blankets. Gently, Shiro knelt at the side of the five-year-old’s bed. Shiro could feel Keith shifting around under the covers, no doubt having heard Shiro enter and he smiled softly.

                “Hey sweetheart, I’ve made breakfast. It’s time to eat.” Shiro said softly. He waited for a few more minutes until Keith’s head peeked out from under the covers. Shiro’s heart broke at the exhausted look on his baby’s face and he swallowed. Keith didn’t answer but simply pulled out both of his hands in order to tap twice on the sides of his bed.

                Daddy it’s a bad day and I need to calm down.

                “Bad day, huh?” Shiro asked, before he gently pushed back the hair sticking to Keith’s forehead. Subconsciously, Keith leaned into Shiro’s touch and closed his eyes. Shiro chuckled, attempting to press down the wild bed head of Keith’s hair. “Oh my baby, I’m sorry. It’s okay. We’ll take it easy today.” Shiro continued and Keith nodded once.

               

                “But you still need to eat.” Shiro said and Keith shook his head. “I know you don’t wanna, but you’ll get sick if you don’t eat anything.” Still Keith shook his head and Shiro sighed. “How about this: we eat breakfast together, on the couch. I’ve got all of the pillows and blankets set up there and your favorite breakfast. You can stay in your pjs all day and stay cuddled in your blankets and I can read you some books. How does that sound?”

                Keith was silent still and didn’t move for a while longer. However, Shiro remained patient and kept quiet. Eventually Keith nodded.

                With a smile, Shiro was gentle as he lifted Keith off the bed. He pulled Keith’s blankets and all with him, having to maneuver awkwardly until Keith was settled in his arms. As Shiro began to head down stairs, he could feel Keith shifting in the blankets until suddenly two tiny arms had wrapped around his neck and Keith’s cheek was pressed against his neck.

                “Hey buddy. Are you looking for some cuddles?” Shiro asked with a grin. He felt Keith nod once against him and his smile only grew. “Alright buddy, I can do that. Mandatory cuddle session all day!” Shiro announced before plopping onto the couch. He pulled the breakfast up on the couch with him, before wrapping the blankets around Keith and his lower half.

                Shiro managed to feed Keith himself, having to eat from the same fork as Keith when Keith would stare at him until he also ate. Once breakfast was settled, Shiro leaned back and opened up the first book of their pile. Keith snuggled deeper into Shiro’s chest and Shiro pressed a kiss to his forehead, then he began to read.

                “Mr. and Mrs. Dursely of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.”

x.V.x

                When Keith was in a bad mood, Lance couldn’t always tell right away. He’d been embarrassed of being Keith’s friend and not being able to tell when Keith was upset, because Keith always knew when Lance was upset. Though, Keith had reassured him that Lance was still a great friend, Lance still felt bed. Which was why he worked extra hard to comfort Keith when he realized that Keith was upset.

               Currently, Keith was over at Lance’s house due to the fact that Shiro had to stay later at work for an important client. Of course, that made Keith’s already bad mood even worse, because all he wanted was to go home, snuggle up on the couch and watch movies but he couldn’t. Not until four, and it was only two.

               Lance wasn’t offended by Keith’s bad mood, unlike how he normally would be, because he had realized that Keith wasn’t being mean but he was upset. And Lance had remembered all those times that Keith had made him feel better and he vowed to bring Keith’s spirits up no matter what. However, it was proving to be a bit difficult at the moment.

               Upset Keith wasn’t fun.

               He didn’t want to play racers or pretend to be pilots. He didn’t want to wrangle dinosaurs or play in the pool. He didn’t even wanna watch tv and Lance was running out of ideas. He _hated_ seeing Keith so close to tears and there was nothing that he could do to help his best friend. He honestly felt like a failure right now. _What kind of best friend can’t help their bestest buddy?_  Lance was almost out of ideas and he too was close to tears. All he wanted was to be able to help his best friend and that was quickly becoming a dead end. By the time Shiro would come to pick Keith up, Keith would be in an even worse mood because of Lance.

               Finally, Lance decided to try one last idea. It was something that always made him feel better. _It couldn’t hurt to try._

               “Come on. You’re coming with me.” Lance huffed, grabbing Keith’s hand and dragging them both off the couch.  Keith pouted darkly and attempted to snatch his hand back, but Lance was taller and heavier and had a firm grip on Keith. No matter how hard he struggled, Lance wouldn’t let go and it was becoming useless to fight.

               “Stop struggling and quit being a baby. I wanna try something.” Lance said over his shoulder as he led Keith into his parents’ extravagant master bathroom. Their other bathrooms weren’t quite as nice as his parents’ and it wouldn’t have the same effect on Keith. “Now you sit your pretty little butt down right in that tub.” Lance commanded.

               Keith crossed his arms over his chest, still pouting and rebelled against Lance’s wishes. Lance was prepared and instead wrestled Keith down until the smaller boy was laying out in the tub with a memory pillow under his head. The he wrestled a _huge_ fluffy blue robe onto Keith.

               Upon feeling the soft robe against his chest, Keith stopped struggling for a second to feel the soft texture against his cheek. His eyes widened and a small hand gently began to pet the soft robe, leaving Lance to smile happily. Quickly, Lance scavenged throughout the bathroom, pulling tubs and tubes and bottles of things that Keith couldn’t really see. Once Lance was all finished, he beamed happily and _skipped_ over to where Keith was laying.

               Keith eyed the tubs and tubes warily. “What are you doing?” He asked, but he didn’t sound as annoyed as before.

               “We’re having a _spa day!”_ Lance announced and set to work immediately.

               By the time that Shiro arrived, Shiro was surprised to see Keith wasn’t waiting for him at the door. He’d gotten a call from Lance’s mother about Keith’s bad day at school and had spent the entire time at work worrying about his son. Lance’s mother had said something about the boys being in the bathroom, confusing Shiro even more, but he couldn’t help but pull out his phone to record a video upon entering the master bathroom.

               “Keith you’re not supposed to _eat_ the cucumbers!”

               “I don’t understand. I eat them all the time? They’re my favorite.”

               “No! They’re for your eyes. Oh my god, you are insuf-rable.”

               “Nope. I’m going to eat them.”

               It was then that Lance and Keith had finally noticed Shiro’s presence in the bathroom and both boys lit up upon seeing the man. The two of them were dressed in identical blue robes, which were much too large on them, but completely adorable. Lance’s face was covered in a black, goopey mask, while Keith had a much lighter and less textured green mask over his face. Their hair was pulled back by headbands with little cats on them, and they were both laying in the bathtub over a pillow.

               “Daddy! Tell Lance that we eat cucumbers all the time!” Keith announced, struggling out of the bathtub. He almost tripped over the long robe, but Shiro was quick to swoop in and grab the boy. Lance huffed and placed the two cucumbers in his hands over his own eyes and laid back.

               “Well that is true. Aren’t they your favorite vegetable?” Shiro smiled when Keith cheered and stuck his tongue out at Lance. _He certainly looks like he’s in a better mood._

               “Yeah! Or maybe corn is? I can’t remember.” Keith frowned, causing his mask to wrinkle up a bit and Shiro cooed. He snapped a few more pictures when Keith wasn’t paying attention.

               “But we use cucumbers for spas all the time! They help our eyes!” Lance argued hotly, and his own cucumbers fell off his face when he moved to stand up in the tub. Shiro chuckled at the kid.

               “That is also true. You can eat them or you can use them at a spa.” Shiro said and Lance cried out in victory before sticking out his own tongue. Keith rolled his eyes but his smile remained.

               “Whatever. I’m still going to eat them.” Keith sighed dramatically, causing Shiro to grin again. “Wearing them. That’s a’diculous.” Shiro felt his heart flutter upon realizing what Lance had done for his boy. It was no doubt that Keith had come over in a bad mood, and Lance had attempted to lift Keith’s bad mood in his own way. _I’m not the only one who can help him._

x.V.x

               Keith could feel that his tears weren’t going to stop anytime soon. He bit his lip to keep from making any noise and he hugged his knees even tighter to his chest. It would defeat his purpose of hiding if he cried really loudly and someone had decided to check in the empty classroom to find him crying in the corner.

               Today had sucked for the twelve-year-old.

               Sucked really bad.

               Keith sniffled, trying to wipe his hand across his face, only to frown in disgust at the snot and tears he had wiped off. Still the tears did not stop and Keith’s heart sunk. _What a baby. Daddy would be so disappointed to know you were crying in a room, at twelve-years-old._ Keith usually tried not to let bullies get to him or cruel words, but even he wasn’t invincible. He acted tough and lashed out a lot, acting as if he could care less what other people said. But in truth their words were like a knife, plunged deep into his heart and twisting painfully every time they said something cruel.

               Keith hiccupped and felt his throat catch in his throat when he heard the door open and people entering the room. He clamped a hand over his mouth, to stop any noises from coming out. He prayed that the people would just leave and let him wallow in pity alone.

               “Do you think he’s already here?” Keith’s eyes widened and a steady stream of tears fell out of his eyes upon hearing Hunk’s voice.

               “I don’t know.” That was Pidge and Keith’s heart sunk. _I don’t want them to see me like this._ “Shiro’s going to freak if we can’t find him. I was hoping he’d show up for robotics club, then I could sick Rover on those _fucking_ asswipes.”

               “Pidge.” Hunk admonished. “That’s too nice. We should obliterate them using Voltron force 1.”

               “Ooooh. Yes. It might only be a prototype but can you imagine? Oh-ho-ho, I bet they’d be crying with just one look.”

               “We could upgrade the – hold on, did you hear that?” Hunk paused, upon hearing the sound of a tiny, muffled whimper and Keith froze. _They had heard him._ He tried to shrink back into the wall as Hunk and Pidge got closer and closer to him. _Go away. Go away._

However, no one listened to Keith’s silent pleas and soon enough Hunk and Pidge were right in front of them. Both of them dropped to their knees on either side of Keith’s huddled form. Both reached out to put gentle hands on Keith’s shoulders and that was when it became all too much for Keith. All of the hiding and all of the torment and pains became too much for him and it finally broke him down.

               Keith let out a surprisingly loud wail, startling Hunk and Pidge, before burying his face in his hands and sobbing. Hunk was lightning face in grabbing Keith and pulling him into a tender, yet large hug. Pidge rubbed soothing circles on Keith’s back.

               “Hey, hey, you’re okay. There, there, just let it all out.” Hunk murmured quietly while Pidge silently seethed and plotted the downfall of the middle school social hierarchy. _No one hurts Keith and gets away with it._

               “Why do they keep saying such mean things to me? Don’t they know I’m trying?” Keith wailed sadly and Hunk felt his heart break in half. “I’m trying – I’m trying so hard but they’re so mean! It hurts.”

               “That’s because they’re cruel children.” Pidge said softly and Keith sniffled. “They’re stupid, ugly, dumb buttfaces and we will _destroy_ them.”

               “It hurts.” Keith said when his tears had slowed and he was no longer sobbing loudly. Tears still dripped down his cheeks every now and again, as Hunk grabbed a tissue and began to wipe at his face.

               “I know buddy, I know. I wish people were nice and could see how amazing and cool and funny you are, but they see one thing they don’t like and decide to pick on you to make themselves feel better.” Hunk said, and Keith blew his nose.

               “Why? I try so hard to be _normal.”_ Keith whispered tightly and Pidge snapped the pencil in their hand.

               “Don’t you _ever_ say that.” Pidge said and Keith blinked in shock. His eyes were still red and tears were running down his face. “You are fine just the way you are – no you are _perfect._ There is no normal Keith. I’m not normal, Hunk isn’t, Lance sure as hell isn’t, even your dad isn’t normal. We are who we are and we are meant to be the way we are. You are perfect with your ticks, your hatred of sand, your sassy jokes and the way you can kick anyone’s ass, even your badass uncle Kuro. Just like I’m perfect with my OCD and Hunk with his anxiety and Lance’s ADHD. You don’t think any of us are freaks, right?”

               “No! Of course not! You guys are amazing!” Keith cried out suddenly and Pidge and Hunk shared a smile.

               “Then so are you.” Hunk booped Keith’s nose with his hand and Keith wrinkled his nose. “If those jerks can’t see that then they aren’t worth your time. I know it hurts and I wish they would keep their stupid mouths shut, but you can come to us and we can all help you. Especially your daddy Shiro.”

               Keith bit his lip, wiping his eyes again. Thankfully his crying had slowed but he wasn’t about to move out of Hunk’s warm arms. “Would you really send the Voltron force 1 on them?”

               Hunk and Pidge’s eyes both glinted with something dangerous and they grinned darkly. “Hell yeah. We can upgrade the weapons unit with scissors so it can cut holes in their pants until we see their underwear.” Pidge said excitedly.

               “Or we could reinforce the armor so that it can bump into all of them when they have their lunch trays, and spill all their food so there’s nothing but a gross cheese sandwich for them!” Hunk said, causing Keith to smile a bit.

               “Ooh, we could even install temporary paint and have it spray their hair a bright, bubblegum pink for a week!” Pidge cried and Keith couldn’t help but laugh.

               “Maybe, we could put in a wedgie arm?” Keith asked shyly. Hunk and Pidge were quiet for a split second before both of them were hugging and cooing at Keith, causing the pre-teen to laugh.

               “Oh, Lance would be so proud of you.” Hunk said, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

               _“I’m_ so proud of you.” Pidge interjected. All the while, Keith sat quietly between the two. His smile grew and grew until the he no longer felt any pain or hurt from the cruel words of bullies. Keith knew he had bad days – he always had and he always would – but he had people that loved him and were willing to help him _every single time._


End file.
